


it already happened

by aerliae



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Death, Mentions of hospitals, Modern AU, Stars, human!europa, never will there be caps, not important but to clarify, suggestions of terminal illness, vague suggestion of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerliae/pseuds/aerliae
Summary: the moment she started to gain everything, she had already lost it.





	it already happened

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

what has happened has already passed. _what_ will _happen_ , djeeta had whispered in her ear like countless moments of secrecy—their moments—before this, like the whole world couldn’t be allowed to know what she knows, _has_ _already_ _passed_.

  
europa had just blinked, unsure. djeeta just pulled back and smiled a little curve, lightly touching her glittering, knowing eyes. eyes as brown as the earth, and just like it: ancient and buried with as many treasures and as much unknown history.

  
the smile had broken out into giggles and europa was pulled along into it.

  
;

  
djeeta was a mystery at the same time she seemed to have all the answers. europa wanted to understand everything of both.

  
she had told the other blonde this one evening as they stood on shallow salt water with their hands linked. the stars were above them, below them, and so so beyond them.

  
djeeta had smiled at that. “do you feel like being with me will lead to the treasure on the map?” it wasn’t her words but what was in them. hidden far inside them was-

  
europa had strongly stared into djeeta’s eyes and given a response just as certain. “no.” (they’ve had this conversation before, a blurry day years ago but the exchange engraved in their minds and a many more small reminders between now and then that _you are important i won’t let anyone use you again._ a history.) this time europa adds, “but being with you makes me feel like i will find all the answers in the universe.”

djeeta had held her hand a little tighter and stood a little closer.

“when i’m with you,” djeeta had whispered suddenly, after time seemed to have faded away and the only sign that the universe was alive was the stars’ new positions, “i know- i think- i think i know everything there needs to be known. and anything that truly ever mattered.”

  
“do you believe i hold all the answers?”

  
“no. you know like, five facts outside your biotech degree.” a jab with an elbow. then a gentler continuation with a voice filled with love and dearness. “it’s that, you’re all that matters to me. you’re everything i care about. and i know you well. so it’s like,” her arms spread wide, and to europa, it looked like she is holding the starry expanse, the whole universe up, “i know everything.”

  
;

  
it was unfair from the start. europa knew it was going to happen, she recalls thinking about the past, about it all, as she stands on the worn out carpet. she knew it the very moment she had met djeeta that day underneath and between those white, white walls. for europa: annual check-up. for djeeta: her life.

when europa had befriended djeeta, she knew. she knew, and it was unfair. when they first shyly held hands, both so incredibly shy and hesitant but willing. when they shared their first chaste kiss as a couple. when they held hands and felt like they were at the center of the universe and each other. (her everything, and her everythings.)

(europa knew that’s the most unfair part.)

and when djeeta goes, she takes europa with her. not just her heart, but europa herself. anything that was to know about europa is being buried with djeeta in the earth, surrounded by a bed of pristine white roses within a red-brown wooden box. all of her secrets were gone when djeeta learned about them, and now all of her secrets are gone and going to be buried back underneath the soil as ash.  
they won’t resurface again. europa doesn’t think she can let them.

  
-

  
the two were holding hands quietly, not saying anything. tensing up all of a sudden, she had gestured europa to lean closer. and she did, and so did djeeta from her bed. she cupped her mouth on side and europa knew that meant she was going to whisper, so she turned her head to the side. “what has happened has already passed. what _will_ happen has already passed, too.”

  
europa leaned back. blinked. djeeta settled comfortably back in her bed like she just finished something really important and now she can relax.

  
“how philosophical,” europa mused after a moment.

“oh, you know me.” djeeta grinned and the two giggled.

just then, the waning moon peeked through the thick clouds.

  
-

  
as europa hands clench at the sides of her black dress in the cool room, a temporary relief from the summer sun. she watches djeeta’s peaceful face. empty, so empty of everything.  
_my everything._

  
;

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by rm’s everythinggoes/the idea of jinaga  
> i apologize in advance if i misunderstood what it is, i heard the explanation a while ago and i wrote this on my plane ride. so. yeah.  
> hope it’s okay!


End file.
